Let Me Go
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: Yuki doesn't know who to choose, who to love, what to live for...All she knows is that something else is lingering behind every corner. Secrets will be revealed but can she handle it? What exactly is going on?  Kaname X Yuki X Zero
1. Chapter 1 Yuki and ?

_Ever know the feeling of desperately wanting something. Not just wanting but craving, yearning, begging. Greater than just aching for it but needing it…_

**Chapter 1: ****Yuki and?**

"Why do you lie to me? I don't know who you are anymore, onee-chan!" I can't believe it; he always kept secrets from me. At first it was about Zero, then about our shared ancestry, now what? Kaname would always hide something from me; I knew he was keeping something else from me.

"Y-yuki." His sad voice beckoned me closer to him. Why was he being the tender and gentle Kaname?

"What is it onee-chan?" I tugged away from him. If he lied one more time I swear I would…

"It's for your own good Yuki." He said sincerely. Really, was he using that poor excuse again?

"Stop it!" I stormed away, then notice Seiren standing in the hall. Who was she anyway, not that it really mattered?

"No more secrets Yuki. I give all of myself to you." Onee-chan was looking down at me with his sad and lonely eyes again. He had followed me into the next room, which also held no doors or windows.

"I'm sorry, onee-chan. You don't deserve this or me for that matter." I had already sinned enough. Now I couldn't live with this horrible ghost of my past.

Just thinking about it brought back the fresh pain that Zero had left behind. But then it wasn't just Zero there were others that I left behind also, what would happen to my best friend Yori?

"Yuki, you do realize how long I've waited and watched over you right? Your are not the only one to suffer." Kaname said politely but I could never tell with him. All the pain that he was going through was lost in his fathomless eyes.

"Kaname I've sinned so much…" If my pain was unbearable what was his?

"We both have fallen and now we shall both descend from heaven together." He answered me his dark eyes hard to read.

Why did he love me? Did it have to be me that this beautiful man loved? I wasn't worthy of having him as my very own. Or Zero for that matter…

"Kaname-sama…" I looked back deep into his eyes as his arms surrounded me into an unfamiliar hug.

"What is with the –sama? You don't have to call me that." Kaname whispered seductively into my ear. It was much more proper to call him Kaname-sama but I guess he didn't like it.

"Onee-chan, why me?" I wasn't beautiful I was completely the exact opposite of beautiful. Being short and somewhat flat chested doesn't really help either…

"Yuki, my dear girl, you will learn in due time. " Kaname was being ever so serious again.

"Yes Onee-chan." I sounded like a little girl again and answered Kaname sweetly. There was a deep sound of innocence in my voice; maybe I really was a little kid.

_**Then,**_ I felt it again, that _thirst_, that _desire_… _Was this the blood lust that Zero craved? _Slowly I caressed Kaname's cheek, picturing Zero in his stead. That was too mean, I shouldn't have been thinking of some other man when I was with my over-jealous Kaname-sama.

"You're hungry aren't you? I'm sorry I forgot that you would need to feed that beast inside of you…" Kaname trailed off as I took his face in both of my hands to look into his face at my level.

"Maybe I just want you." I whispered delicately to him, feeling this strong hunger increase.

"Don't forget I want you too…" Kaname answered me in return. His hands grasped my neck softly and he brought his head forward. The edges of his fangs barely touched the base of my neck; his hands were now supporting the back of my neck.

Suddenly his fangs sunk into my neck deeply, I could feel his fangs pierce my skin harshly. _Why was he so hungry? Was he holding back from all these years that we spent so close yet so far apart?_

"Kaname?" He let go to look at me the glorious ruby red blood from my neck covered his mouth and dripped onto me. "I am hungry too." Shyly I placed my head near his own neck to nibble on his skin.

"Yes, Yuki…" Kaname turned his head towards me giving me a quick kiss before letting me drink his very own blood. Fighting the strong urges inside of me I gave into the beast and pierced my beloved too hard without realizing it.

_**But **__what I really felt was something different. He wasn't the same being as the one the other half of my heart belonged to. Zero, no matter what I will keep running from you. Now that we took this less treaded path we can't escape we have to keep moving forward. Though we may now be enemies I will ALWAYS be your ally…_

"Yuki what are you think about?" Kaname asked interrupting my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight all rights belong to the author<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Beast Inside of You

This takes place where the manga left off around book 11... It's my version of an inside view.. enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

**The Beast Inside of You**

_**There it stood, that beast…inside of all of us. But you are the only beast to have me completely…**_

"Nothing onii-chan." I lied I shouldn't hurt Kaname anymore than I already did…

"Hmm." Kaname knew I was lying, only Zero and him could figure out when I was bending the truth.

**THEN, **I saw it again. That creature, that monster, that horrible beast. It was horrible, it was scary, and it was all together frightening I whimpered. I felt as though it was right in front of me, where Kaname was.

**BUT** this creature was also beautiful, enchanting, mesmerizing. This beast felt as though it would always be mine, forever and all eternity. Shyly I reached out to the beast, feeling only Kaname soft face. I blinked and the monster was gone only Kaname stood in its' place. _What did it mean?_

"Kaname why are you so sad?" The beast may have been gone for now but I had a feeling it would soon return.

"I am not sad Yuki, I am happy to have my dear girl back." Kaname held me tighter, the blood on our necks now dry and caking up. His eyes were soft, tender and caring. _What was this?_

"I'm' glad that I have you Onii-san." I whispered feeling warmth all over my body. I would always love this man, _why were we ever seperated in the first place?_

**One dreadful but fascinating year later...**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Yori-chan,<em>

_How are you doing? I am sorry that I could not leave you on a good note. But please forgive me. It is okay if you do not, I'm sorry for all the inconveniences that I had made in your life. I hope you can find it in you heart to forgive me…_

* * *

><p>The letter trailed off as I thought of what to write to Yori. It had been over a year and I missed my old life dearly. But I also cherished my new life with Kaname as a Pureblood. But now I especially missed Zero, the one I should miss the very least.<p>

"Yuki what are you doing?" Aidou-senpai's voice brought me out of my daze. _Was it time for his test of the day already?_

"Nothing," I crumpled the letter and shoved it into a nearby desk.

"Are you ready for your lessons, Yuki?" Aidou asked.

"Not really…" I answered and the boring day trudged on.

Kaname returned soon after but then had to leave with Aidou's father. When he left I felt so alone. I need **HIM**, the only one to solve my thirst.

"Yuki…" his voice would call. These memories were so precious, so painful. The Yuki who knew nothing and the Yuki who was a vampire are now together as one. Both were part of who I was, of who I am.

This yearning for him could never end. I wanted him, needed him, desired him, and demanded for him. But I could not I had Kaname for that already. I shouldn't be wanting someone else. The one I should never have. My sworn enemy and my precious ally. _Zero… what are you doing right now?_

_I have never felt so lonely in all of my life... so close to everyone yet so far away... so secluded ... What is going on? _My stomach clenched tighter and tighter... then I saw **IT. **I screamed as the vision clouded my mind... Everything got dark and I was afraid again...

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight.. All rights belong to the author...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Need You

^-^ Enjoy... Now it's Zero's time to Shine...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

_It was his blood that I yearned for, his presence I desired, his scent to surround me… Only his…_

**Zero's Profile Part 1**

The vampire deserved to die; he was on the list anyway… Though the poor child he had kidnapped was frightened to death. She whimpered when I cam back from hunting the damn worthless vampire to fetch my bag. Poor kid, she probably was traumatized by that and was now scarred for life. One little spell ought to do it. After watching the quick reunion for a couple of seconds I faded away and escaped before the grandmother could thank me.

It was getting lat and I was cranky. Life was pointless and now I was getting hungry. Not in the normal either…I guess it was time to go back to apartments. The night was going to be endless…

THUMP! THUMP! B-DUMP! B-DUMP! The chains of insanity kept me on the verge of my control. The beast inside roared and growled clawed and bit. Inside he thrashed, and fought, and begged to find one part of me that was open to find freedom.

* * *

><p><em>"You can do it Zero. I believe in you, I am in you…" A ghostly dead voice whispered. It was someone familiar, someone I loved, someone I cherished. A different name came to mind, one with a dangerous past. Yet it was someone who had also betrayed me, he would of course. Always wanting to pester me …<em>

_"Ichiru?" What? _

_"Suppress it. It's not time for you to go yet…" Ichiru's voice answered, but my twin was dead._

"_Pervert get out of my head, this is like harassment..." I answered I didn't need to be told what to do all of the time._

"_Zero that hurt!" Ichiru's voiced joked and faded away…for the last time in long while. Ichiru why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Work, work, and work<strong> it was the only way I could calm down the monster inside. I couldn't cave in and fall down to a Level E.

THEN, I realized HE was there. That STUPID Chairman, I could never tell his essence was on the verge of those of a vampire!

"Zero!" The Chairman called out surprised.

_Ugh_. I couldn't stand this, where in the world were my blood tablets? Any longer and everyone is a square mile radius would be dead by now…

"…" I ignored the Chairman and searched my small and very bare apartment for that small plastic box. After searching for a couple of minutes I opened the lid and chugged the contents down in giant gulp. Knowing that it wouldn't last for a while, my hunger would increase in a few hours.

"Zero…" The Chairman started and thus the drama began…_Blah, Blah, Blah… Yap, Yap, Yap…_

That's when I realized that there was a piece of paper on the floor. Our school picture, how peculiar what was it doing here in the first place? The very picture of my enemy, the one who shall pay… Someone I shall never have…

* * *

><p>Hunter Association X-XXX-01<p>

Kiryuu, Zero

Target Acquired (X-XXXZ-XX-01)

**DEADINATED **

* * *

><p><strong>~Yuki's Diary~<strong>

Zero where are you? What are you doing today? Probably hunting down vampires…vampires just like me. I live only for you. Please be careful. Wherever you are, promise me that you'll take care of yourself. You'll probably won't, but still…

I know you don't like purebloods but I don't think you know the truth about us either. Even I don't know the whole truth… yet.

Though many people, yes vampires, may surround me of course, but I've never felt as lonely as I am right now. They may be really nice and be really close friends but it's not the same. There is **NO ONE** I can relate to. Kaname's gone most of the time anyway. But I am sure you don't want to hear about him.

I guess, I should just get to the point. I'm sorry for everything. It's my entire fault. I need to you to forgive me…

I just need you, Zero…

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight it all belongs to the author<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Forget It

**Chapter 4**

**Forget It**

Just forget it, I know how to handle this… Who cares about me any way…

**Zero's Profile Part 2**

I felt like strangling someone. This meeting with that damned Kuran vampire would never end. I swear that I would kill either of them the next time I saw them. It wouldn't be polite if I just slowly and ever so quietly reached down for my pocket which inside contained my gun…

"I'll let her know that I saved a dance for you Headmaster…I mean President." After correcting himself that monster smiled, the stupid chairman smiled one even wider back at him.

_Wait, what did he just say?_

"I appreciate that, Kaname-sama." The chairman/President (whatever) was in one of his stupid moods, again.

_Ugh. Wherever did his brain go? Well he does have type AB blood, go figures. You know what they say about a person who has blood type AB…_

"Hey Zero, have fun watching a bunch of undead vampires dance." My master, Toga Yagari said after that dreaded meeting.

_Great, I was on duty again. Fun._

"…" I was complaining on the inside. Basically killing myself over and over again. I shouldn't face this, why was it me?

"Hey don't forget, **she** will be there too." The chairman just had to bring it up again.

She would die, just not yet but she will eventually. I'll be there to see it… maybe ending her very life myself. To see her suffer, to see her painfully cry out in sheer torment as she slowly fades away into that deep and dark abyss. Would I actually be able to stand the sight of her in pain? The very essence of her was addicting.

"I won't forget." Never said that I did forget in the first place. But then who really cares about me anyway? Only a couple of names came to mine and one of them shouldn't have even been there.

"Good luck, Zero." My master simply stated he was grouchy again.

"I'll try, master, I'll try." I answered, man this really wasn't worth it. This sucked in more ways than just one. Maybe I should have unlocked the safety on my gun anyway.

_You can do it, you can do it. _Deep breaths, just take deep breaths…

These heels hurt, but I must practice for Kaname's sake. One more step…

_**CRASH!**_

At least I landed gracefully, this long hair that I had was getting in the way. It was now starting to get very unruly like someone I knew…

"Cat-like. Who knew you could be so graceful?" Kaname teased me, a sly smile on his lips.

"Onii-san! You're so mean!" I playfully joked with him. Giving him a light punch on his arm affectionately.

"Yuki, you are the mean one…" _What now? _He was being so sad, so serious. His eyes were so heartbreaking, painful and aching.

_What amount of self-pain and torture did this man go through?_

"I'm sorry that I am making you suffer Onii-san. I really am a horrible fiancée, I don't deserve you." I basically begged Kaname-sama for forgiveness. The overall sole reason being that I wanted to erase his pain and all his torture.

"You're right Yuki, you are such a horrible fiancée. But you are how ever my VERY dear girl." Kaname took my face in his big, strong and soft hand. I could feel his life essence flow through him along with something else, something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"I know I am, I shouldn't even be here with you Onii-san..." _How did this conversation get fixed upon me and how bad I was?_

"Yuki the only way for you to pay for your actions is to…" The words faded and blurred, everything was in a mess. Tender lips caressed my neck, then bit deeply into my skin. I could feel his addicting presence as he sucked my very life and my very feelings out of my neck in the pure delicious blood that he craved.

_I would make up for everything in my past. Including loving the man I should never have, the very man that I crave._

The vampire ball would soon be coming… I would be introduced by my lovely Onii-san, but **HE** would also be there. Watching painfully from a distance, with lonely and painful eyes that somewhat mirrored Kaname's own eyes.

Would I be able to stand that vampire ball? What about you Zero, could you stand the very sight of me? Just wait until you see me, you are going to pay…

I do not own Vampire Knight … All rights belong to the author.


	5. Chapter 5 Release Me

Chapter 5

Release Me

Release me, please? I can't take anymore of this pain, this yearning, and this craving… The monster inside might just win after all…unless you decide to release and let me go…

"Let me see your nails." Kaname asked grasping for me, we had only hours until the ball would begin. I was starting to get very anxious but Onii-san was too.

"No Onii-san Ruka will ask me later." I knew she still had feelings for Onii-san but why wasn't she jealous or in the least bit envious?

"I will do them for you Yuki." Kaname answered his eyes full of sweet and tender emotion. Apprehensively I reached out my toes, he caught them and smiled lost in very deep thoughts.

"Kaname-sama." I gasped as he placed a kiss on each of my big toes.

"Again with the 'sama'?" Kaname looked up into my eyes his own dark and mysterious. "It's Kaname. Now say it 'Kaname'." His tone was serious but you could never tell with Onii-san.

"Kaname-saaa." I couldn't say with out the honorifics, but he caught my eyes intensely to tell me to stop.

"Hmmm." Kaname sighed letting out a deep breathe, his hair bouncing as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Try again, Yuki." With that he continued working on my nails, which was very awkward.

"K-k-kaname." I stopped abruptly before the 'sama' could escape.

"Good job, Yuki. "Kaname smiled and rewarded me with a surprise kiss. A kiss that lasted longer than I anticipated it to be.

"My lord, it is time to prepare for the ball." Seiren's voice came by the door. Her emotionless voice surprised me, I haven't seen here for days. Or had I?

"I'll be there in a few minutes Seiren." Kaname answered quickly finishing my nails. His face was still watching me as I blushed a tomato red.

_Why my toes? They weren't going to be seen underneath the long dress that I would wear. _

"Thank you, Kaname. "I answered as he stood up, giving him a lingering kiss before I left.

"You're welcome, my dear girl." Kaname sighed as he held me close to him then released to get ready. Closing the door behind him when I caught the sight of a familiar face in the hallway.

Ruka to be exact. The very beautiful vampiress who had loved Kaname, but also the very one who Kaname had hurt. _Great._

_I could do this, it wouldn't be so hard. I wouldn't give in to the horrible and vile beast inside of me… not just yet anyway. Kaname depended on me. _

"I see… so your going to act that way… so be it." Ruka's annoyed voice said, she was already so beautiful, why was I even going anyway? Then the family maids attacked me… ripping off my clothes for me before I could protest. But then the dress I was given was really pretty...

_Maybe I was going to enjoy this after all. Maybe this one time I will be beautiful._

**Zero's Profile Part 3**

_Kaito just had to bring Yori to a vampire party didn't he? It was bad enough that she kept asking about Yuki at school but here at a party of bloodthirsty vampires?_

"Watch her Zero, if a vampire even makes the slightest movement towards Wakaba then you have the right to execute them." Kaito instructed.

_Kill me. _I just wanted to take my gun an instantly point it at my head.

**THAT **was the instant when I caught that addictive scent. The one of someone so precious and so deadly to me. The girl whose destruction I would cause and would lead the very destruction of myself. THIS wasn't going to bode well… not at all.

"Who is she?" A dozen of voices asked.

"Is she the Kuran pureblood princess?" Another's voice questioned.

Her eyes didn't catch mine, which meant that so far I was safe. For now at the very moment at least.

"What is her name?" Many of the older vampires asked amongst one another.

_So beautiful… when did she change so much? Her hair is longer than I prefer it to be. Did her chest grow at all? Maybe I can't really tell under her flowing dress. Has it really been a year since we last met? Yuki is so enchanting, so warm, so comforting… WAIT! What am I thinking? _

_Yuki is my enemy; I shouldn't be thinking impure thoughts about her. Just forget that ever happened Zero. You can do this, deep breaths…_

"Welcome Kaname-sama. Please tell us about this _darling _girl you have brought with you." A deep voice asked the damned monster.

_Stop thinking about her like she's a pawn in your simple game you damned vampires!_

"Yes, please tell us your name." Another voice asked, the vampires started to surround her. Then I felt her warm yet depressing stare catch my slowly retreating figure.

The monster bent low to whisper in her ear, Yori caught the sight of the newly (not really improved) Yuki. She sighed her dress slightly quivering. Then she stood up straighter moving her chin up and answered them.

"My name is Yuki." Her voice like a sweet angel rang out amongst the vampires crowding.

"Ahh… Our 'tender princess' Yuki." Voices mingled feeling the power in her name itself.

_This wasn't good._


	6. Chapter 6 Unspoken Promises

Chapter 6

Unspoken Promises

We kept our unspoken promises for each other, but we also kept that promise for each other of both love and hate.

"Yuki, such a tender princess." Voices exclaimed amongst the crowd gathered in the elegant ballroom.

All these monsters only wanted to use Onii-san. Now they would do just about anything to use me as a simple toy to their games.

"Yuki!" A sweet familiar yet feminine voice rang out. It was none other than my very best friend who I haven't seen in over a year, Yori.

"Yori!" I caught her sweet and gentle scent as she broke through the stuck-up crowd.

What was she doing here? Where was Onii-san anyway, where in the world did he disappear to? Leaving me behind with the hostile Senate.

Unless everything was going according to his plan.

"Yori what are you doing here? " I asked still completely in shock by her joyful presence.

Why was she here in the first place? Did she not notice all the anger emanating from all the vampires around her?

" **A HUMAN** at a **Vampire Ball?**" One beast stated.

"HOW DISGUSTING." Another gasped.

"Come this way Yori." I tugged on Yori's scarf pulling her along with me. We just had to get out of this uncomfortable environment.

"Please slow down a bit, Yuki. I have to stay with the sight of Kaito and Z-" She indicated to the hunter with wavy chestnut hair and **HIM. **But I interrupted her before my own pain would come back.

Too late, his very essence was stronger than I remembered. Was he ever that tall and forlorn? Oh Zero what have you down to yourself?

_Probably the same thing as I. Torture. _

"Don't worry Yori, we'll be fine here." I lead her into a dark corner of the room away from many prying eyes and devoid of any bright light.

Except for the deep glares of those two specific hunters.

"Ahh, I've missed you Yuki." Cross Academy just hasn't been the same without you." Yori mumbled to me as she attacked me with a surprise hug.

What would I do without my best friend? What is she thinking right now, since we last met? Does she know a lot about the vampires?

"I've missed you too, Yori." I whispered holding her tightly.

_I missed my best friend. Both of them to be exact. But it was good to have a girl to talk to, one that I actually felt completely comfortable with at least. _

We ended up talking for a long while, and somehow we both ended up with tears deep within our eyes.

_**CHINK! **_

That scent, this feeling. It was blood and not just any type of blood but those of a pureblood vampire.

Zero's Profile Part 4

_She stiffened; she had sensed something but what?_

It wasn't right something was up. After only talking with Yori for the last two hours, the two broke up slowly. Both had a depressing expression on their faces, what was going on?

All that sadness in her face, I wanted to eliminate it. I wanted to give her a reason to smile and be happy, not dark and suicidal.

That was when she decided to make her escape. She left the room before I could even blink; no one took note of the both the Kurans' absence.

Where was that damned monster of a man Kaname anyway?

There was only one thing left to do in this kind of a situation anyway… follow the vampire and keep guard.

So that was exactly what I set out to do, but I ended up doing something else entirely.

"Noo… No… Don't" She clutched at her throat, her breath was fierce and she looked like she had a hard time breathing.

Did she feel my presence? Was she hungry, did she need the taste of blood in her mouth?

"Zero… No… Zero I'm sorry… I love you." Her voice was ragged and rough.

Love me? Love, was she even capable of such an emotion being the monster that she is? But then was I capable to love her without destroying her very existence?

I definitely was going to find out!

"Yuki…" I whispered softly knowing she would hear me.

"Zero?" Her eyes brightened but not before I could see the deep pain in her eyes. Pain that I had put into her eyes in the first place.

"It's me, Yuki." I answered her, closing the gap in the distance between us.

"Ohh, Zero!" She gasped and she nearly toppled over in shock.

Note to self: never forget to eat tablets and after- dinner mints before a job.

Yuki's scent was all over me as I caught her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki. "I whispered deeply into her pale ears.

She looked so beautiful tonight, it was so easy just to place my hand on her throat and…

"Go ahead." She answered making me jump in surprise.

Why was she encouraging this? That little idiot, always for the sake of others. She would give everything she had in order to help another.

"I can't." I started to pull my hand away but she grabbed them with her own, trapping my fingers.

"Don't worry I forgive you." Her eyes brimmed up with tears as she looked back up at me. Those eyes pierced my very soul, but I couldn't let my guard down.

"Yuki, I love you too. "I stated quickly, she wouldn't be able to really hear what I said. Then I hesitantly placed my lips on her neck to draw only one drop of her addictive blood.

Then I kissed her, the one I shouldn't be holding or touching or even loving. This wasn't right; this would end worse than it had last year.

This time someone else would die; maybe just maybe it would be me.


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Touch Me

^-^ Kaname's in the picture now... But now I am running out of chapters of the real manga to work from... we'll see what happens ... enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

**Don't Touch Me**

**_What we did is unforgivable. Now we must pay the consequences for our actions. I have to hide my real feelings for you, so please don't touch me anymore. For if you do, I fear that neither of us will live after everything is over…_**

_**Kaname's Dark Secrets: Secret 1**_

All was going according to the plans, except for Wakaba's unexplained presence. The new Senate was in a slight uproar. My dear Yuki would be ecstatic when returned home tonight after catching up with her best friend.

Yuki, my sweet girl, would be okay if I left her alone for a while. That useless shield of mine was also here much to my chagrin. Though I had left those sins go unnoticed in the past, those two would most likely mess up again. But if they do there will be dire consequences…

Now to finally get on with my plan. Though Takuma was still missing, it would be okay in the end. My true intentions for everything will eventually be revealed to everyone, not even Takuma knows of my ideal reasons. There was no turning back now…Yuki everything will be all for the better…

Sara-sama would enjoy using Takuma as her pawn in her quest to be Queen. She wasn't the only Pureblood with tricks up their sleeves.

_Heh, heh. _I smiled to myself. I wasn't going to let some simple little lower-class sadistic wench try to take me away from Yuki. Soon she would learn that I wasn't a simple little pawn to her games, I already knew her every single move before she even made them.

She will pay for messing with my Yuki. Mark my very words she will die.

The countdown has now begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's Profile Part 5<strong>

_Why was I kissing her in the first place?_

"Zero, take care of yourself." She whispered caressing my cheek in her palm. Her eyes were dark and full of tears.

Tears that I had put there in the first place.

_Where in the hell was my gun? _My arms felt so heavy; apparently the thoughts in my brain were being followed suit by my arms. _Damn it! _

"Yuki..." I whispered cherishing this feeling for one last second. From there on I had to put on my stone face and seal the walls to my feelings and to my heart.

"Goodbye, Zero." Her voice wafted and her was suddenly out of my arms again. She was probably going back to that damn Kuran.

Maybe I should just kill myself… All I had to do was take the Bloody Rose gun out of my pocket, slowly release the trigger then…

Then it happened… that scent… anyone could detect it. It was blood of a Pureblood.

Yuki's? No, it couldn't be… it was someone else's blood. What are those monsters up to anyway?

I decided that I would follow her, sometime else was going on. For in the air lay the scent of not just a vampire but those of a human, a hunter to be exact.

A hunter was bleeding, so much for being on ok terms with the vampires.

All war was about to erupt; humans would end up dying if things were bad as they were now…

But now to find that little Pureblood Princess, my precious Pureblood Princess that dear girl Yuki.

Unless she was a part of it, maybe she was also hiding darker secrets from me along with that Kaname.

No. Good God no, she wouldn't.

She would…

Great just great, this mess was greater than I thought was.

"Hurry up, brother time is of the essence." Ichiru's voice spoke again; I hadn't heard his voice in months. He was warning me of some danger, but what?

* * *

><p>WHY did I just do that? Why did I kiss Zero? Kaname-sama wasn't going to like this.<p>

Then I stumbled upon it, the body but not just any body. One of a hunter, that's when I realized Onii-san, was there also.

"Yuki, please leave." Kaname sighed, he was obviously stressing way too much.

Was there even a gray hair in that luxurious hair of his? Maybe. I smiled noticing Onii-san's face.

"But Kaname-" I was just curious, yeesh. He didn't have to be so mean to me, but I knew there was a sense of deep care within his facial expressions.

"Yuki, please go. It will cause trouble with the Senate if they realize you are here too." Kaname explained.

Giving up I left sensing Zero not far behind me.

That was when I heard Kaname's voice in a muted tone. "Now show me the other body."

Other body? Dear God, what now?

"Here is the Pureblood body." A voice answered. Who was that? I had no clue at all.

That was where that scent from earlier came from. It all made sense now, but what else was Kaname up to?

"Yuki?" A familiar voice asked. Who wanted me now? Of course it was…

"Yuki! My darling daughter, you look so grown up. Daddy has missed you so much!" It was indeed the Chairman, and looked even more stupid than he already was… What now?

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight .. all rights belong to the author<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 You Can't Hide From Me

This is after that party.. it was only to fill in some space ^-^ enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

**You Can't Hide From Me**

_**No matter what you do, no matter where you go we'll always be connected. Stop lying to yourself, we all know the truth. You can't hide from me. For I'll always be there watching over you.**_

**~Yuki's Dark Nightmare~**

Two men were chasing after her; she had no place to hide. The figure came closer and closer they were right behind her. She could almost feel them breathing down her neck.

Oh why did she have to be in the forest just outside of the Kuran residence? Especially in her short silken dress, it was practically lingerie. Her feet were sore, she ran on the dirt and leaf floor with her bare feet. She couldn't breath anymore her lungs were tired, just how much could a vampire withstand?

They were still after her; there was no place to go. She was trapped. This was the place where she would die. Tonight her life would end forever.

"Yuki…" One voice said lovingly and nearby, she could feel as his breath caress her pale cheek. That man came up and held her to him, he felt so safe and comforting.

"She's mine Kuran." A different voice bellowed also behind her. There surrounding her was Zero and Kaname. Her heart lurched for a second but then the steady beating continued.

_Pheew!_ She let out a deep sight of relief. Those two parts of her heart were together in one place. It wouldn't bode well.

"Come with me, Yuki, we have to get out of here it isn't safe." Kaname beckoned her towards him and away from Zero. Part of her wanted to shriek in delight and collapse into his loving arms.

While the other part of her heart shrank away from him and towards the man with beautiful silver hair and deep amethyst eyes. The very one pointing his gun at her beloved Onii-san.

"She's safer with me Kuran. You'll just end up hurting her." His deep voice was thick with jealousy.

When would those two learn that she could never choose between the two of them? She loved them more then her own life. They were absolutely everything to her.

"No." She answered them both. Not until I find a good reason to go with either of them. She thought to herself selfishly. With that she ran off leaving the two men surprised by her recent actions.

"Don't Yuki it's not safe!" Her beloved Kaname yelled out warning her of some imminent danger. What was going on?

"You idiot, we were trying to keep you safe from him." Zero's voice shouted out angrily. She could sense their presences as they fought against their environment and the enemy before any harm could become of her. Zero and Kaname were once again on her trail; they were hunting her down like some wild animal in this wild goose chase.

That's when she realized it wasn't them, not Zero or Kaname who was following her but someone entirely else. An enemy who was stronger than anticipated, one whose full strength finally emerged.

Everything faded and wavered off and Yuki was now in a different room. Chained on the wall were both the men who loved her with all their hearts.

"Zero? Kaname?" She asked warily, but neither answered. For a second she worried that both of them were dead. Fortunately she could sense light breathing coming off of both of them. They were only in an unconscious state and Yuki was still deeply worried about them both.

A deep voice cackled off somewhere in the distance, a hunter's weapon gleamed in the light of the torches on the wall. Yuki then realized that they were in a dark dungeon torture chamber.

Who ever it was, was going to kill both Kaname and Zero while she stood helpless and watched. Who would she save, whom would she choose? She couldn't save them both or could she? There was a way but could she risk it knowing the consequences of her actions?

Taking a deep breath and mustering her strength Yuki lifted herself off the ground towards the ballads that would kill her lovers. She took the knife for them; she couldn't live without the other. If one would die, she would die too. Yuki knew this was the price to pay for loving them both.

She creamed as the pain of the sword slashed through her heart, just like it had her father, Haruka who had also died of a similar weapon. This time the sword was killing her once and for all.

Her painful cry seemed to awaken both of her lovers who realized what had happened and rushed to her rescue. But it was too late, she was dying, she was fading quickly.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…" the voices of Kaname and Zero blended together and came into her ears. Both realized that their precious was going away forever. They held her body as she slowly faded off into a deep and dark oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Yuki, everything is alright. Please do stop the screaming." Only Kaname's voice answered her and for a moment she was frightened for Zero. Where was he? It was only just a dream right?<p>

_But why was blood leaking out of a gash just below my heart? _

I looked up for an instant seeing Kaname's face and a flash just outside of my bedroom window.

_Wait! Was that a flash of silver in the window right now? _

* * *

><p>I do not own Vampire Knight ... All rights belong to the author...<p> 


End file.
